


Hopeless

by chottomatte (staerplatinum)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Domestic, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life, cloud and tifa were together, it's boring i'm warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/chottomatte
Summary: In Shinra Company, everyone has their rank and have to work according to the president's rules. Cloud is one of the best employees, is constantly stressed and extremely tired. Sephiroth has a high rank which lets him to boss around some groups, but he's stressed by Rufus Shinra as well.Something will unite these two different kind of employees, between some obstacles of course.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> alright, i can't do summaries i swear!!  
> i've spent a week to write this fanfiction; it was originally an old project i did in 2014, but i couldn't write it, i couldn't even finish or fix it because my computer broke, rip,,
> 
> so um... even though i think it's really boring i hope you can enjoy this ;;

Full work, never a pause, never took a day off, the boss bothering the dependents during work. Every day was an awful, stressful and exhausting day, Cloud Strife knew it well. His bedroom became a studio, he had to buy a printer (it costed more than his income) and a new computer. The offices had multiple locations, his group was called Avalanche – not formally, the members called it like this – the smallest one. Shinra was right next to it and also had related floors with Soldier.

Cloud twirled the blue pen between his fingers, then loudly slammed his forehead in front of the computer, on the table. As he heard the door opening, he looked at it slowly turning around, noticing his roommate Zack behind it.

«You okay?» he asked in a worried tone, his eyes widened.

«Yeah.»

«Did Sephiroth give you extra work again?»

The raven haired man approached his blond roommate, who moved his glance toward the computer's screen, his eyes thinned because of the light so made it lower with the keyboard's buttons. He opened the file in which he was writing, letting Zack read what he previously wrote.

«I have to write a report and a summary for the newcomers,» he explained, «I'm from the business department, why do _I_ have to do all these things?»

«You know he likes to do that with everyone, don't give him any satisfaction and don't get mad at him when he provokes you»

«You make it easy, but he fired you anyway»

«Touché» Zack shrugged, walking away from him, «you know how the things are, after all!» and went out the room, leaving him alone again.

Cloud went back to work, his fingers quickly tapping on the buttons, he wanted to finish sooner than later – so he could also have time to sleep. Quickly looking at the time on his computer, he convinced himself he could make it. It was 09:10 pm, everything was going well, not like writing a summary wasn't a piece of cake.

«Cloud? Cloud? Hey!»

The only thing the man could hear in that moment was a familiar voice calling him, as he opened his eyes they thinned for the light coming from the window. Cloud finally recognized the voice as Zack's, while he cleaned the left corner of his lips with the right sleeve of his shirt from a drop of saliva.

«W... what time is it...?»

«It's five in the morning,» the raven haired man scratched the back of his head, «I assume you fell asleep while you were writing and... you were snoring so loudly, man!»

Cloud's eyes widened, «The report!» as he moved the mouse, he sighed of relief, finding his file completely finished, «Oh... I made it... I could make it... I guess I can go to sleep, now»

His roommate smiled, «Well, goodnight»

«Goodnight, Zack»

Cloud got up from his chair and went to prepare himself to go to sleep. In these days, he thought how he hadn't been so happy to change and go to comfortably sleep on his bed. He took his plaid in his hands and lied down, closing his eyes. His mind was overflowing with various thoughts, it always happened before he could fall asleep, he even had some songs stuck in his head, like a private concert. Yet, his quiet thoughts were interrupted after some minutes. His eyes wide opened, his hands directly went to take his phone and turn off the loud alarm he installed.

5:30 am.

Cloud took his pillow and covered his face with it, his principal intention was to scream into it, but didn't because he could wake Zack up again, he didn't want to disturb him. He hadn't no excuses, he had to get up of bed – and send the report to Sephiroth through e-mail. But first things first, he had to have breakfast. Coffee, the right quantity to fully wake him up as much as it could and cookies, chocolate ones. He brought the cup of coffee and the cookies in his room, quickly tapping his fingers on the keyboard again – quite nervously, if it can be more explanatory.

“ _Here is the report you previously requested,_

_I also printed some copies in case you need them._

_I look forward on your answer._ ”

Part of the e-mail was a lie, since Cloud didn't print the report yet – and did it a moment after he wrote the e-mail, while sipping his coffee. As he slowly scratched his head, he looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair a little, before he could take the first two papers of the report. His eyes directly went on the screen as it received a notification.

“ _Well done._

 _Don't forget the summary for the newcomers. I have two appointments today._ ”

Sephiroth's replies weren't so satisfying to read, he had to admit. In fact, it always made his eyes roll, he found himself in certain situations in which he didn't even know how to reply without appearing rude.

“ _I made some copies of them, as well._

 _If you need more, I can still make them. How many copies would you like to receive?_ ”

The reply didn't hesitate to arrive.

“ _The ones you already made are fine, thank you._ ”

_What now?_ Did he feel in a good mood that day? Cloud arched an eyebrow, writing a simple “ _you're welcome_ ” and turning off the computer as he finished to make copies. Right after that, he went to wash the dishes before preparing to go to work. He wore his uniform, this time without forgetting his necktie – not because he often forgot about it, but it happened two times and those days made him regret the fact he was alive, because of the usual checks. But Cloud didn't want to be mocked by his bosses again, he had to be prepared of everything.

As it was early in the morning, he hadn't time to greet Zack – he was still sleeping – and went out, quickly running to the bus stop. The bus arrived surprisingly earlier that day. It was also full, so he had to stand. At least he couldn't get asleep, but at the same time he craved for a seat. In moments like this, the only solution was to think and look elsewhere, he often looked outside the window, mainly to check where he was going. He even forgot his earphones, that made him hope the day could go better afterwards.

***

«Oh, you look great, today»

«Irony doesn't resolve anything, Tifa»

The elevator's doors closed as Cloud went out of it, walking towards his workstation followed by his co-worker Tifa.

«You want me to be honest, then?» she raised an eyebrow, «You look like you don't sleep since days.»

«Alright, thank you»

The man put the bag and the copies on his desk, hoping not to make them fall. No, no “later” allowed, if Sephiroth asked for the copies he had to go in that exact moment. After all, the building wasn't so far, he just had to walk some meters from his. Cloud refused Barret’s and Jessie’s help, this situation was between him and the boss – yet he also thought about the fact he could also have been absent, perhaps Rufus was there in his place. Papers in his right hand, he quickly went to reach the other building and took an elevator for the second time, finally arriving to Shinra’s workplace. Rufus didn't even hesitate on looking at Cloud with his serious, at times arrogant, glare.

To be fair, Rufus Shinra was Sephiroth's superior, yet Sephiroth was Cloud's boss, so he couldn't do much – aside making fun of the dependents, sometimes. The two man stared for a moment, both waiting for the other to greet first, Rufus did a second after, Cloud greeted him back. The president grabbed the papers from the blond man's hands, causing him a surprised jolt and a little bothered growl. The older man laid his eyes on the paper to read, sometimes giving Cloud some glances.

«Did Sephiroth ask you to do this?»

Cloud simply nodded.

«I don't like it, restart it all over again.»

Rufus threw the papers on the floor, leaving an annoyed Cloud to take them in his hands once again. _Restart it all over again._ After a whole night spent to write everything, following the schemes and sleeping for literally a hour – counting he fell asleep on his desk and went to sleep at five o'clock, waking up at 5:30 am.

«If Sephiroth asked me to do this, why isn't _he_ giving me a judgment?» his tone stayed calm, yet he felt angry for what happened.

Rufus didn't even look at him, «Because I'm the only one present here, now. When Sephiroth comes, you'll go to talk to him, but now you have to restart your report.»

Holding back his profanities, Cloud slightly bowed.

«Thank you, anyway» he remarked, before he could go back to the elevator.

Jessie carefully watched all the words Cloud was writing on the new report. He already knew Rufus did that to trigger him, but he couldn't not do the work. Everyone was watching, aside his closer co-workers he couldn't trust anybody, anyone could tell the president what a person was doing, giving all the details.

«Jessie, you better go back to work» Tifa adviced, in that same moment Jessie walked away from Cloud. In her place, someone else approached him; he recognized the steps, it surely was Reno. As his right hand laid on the desk, the blond man gave a quick glance to it while typing. That silence and Reno's closeness was embarrassing, it gave him anxiety.

«Didn't you already do this, yo?»

«Yes, but Rufus told me to restart it»

«Mm, I see, but that's not clever of you, Cloud.»

«Huh?»

Reno chuckled, as he caught Cloud's attention. The man took an extra chair, sitting next to him in front of the same desk.

«You don't need to do it from zero, watch me» he insisted, taking the keyboard, «You just need to edit some words, it's like copying homework. Then, you can print it»

The blond's eyes thinned, «Rufus isn't stupid. Neither is Sephiroth»

«Sssh, yo, don't worry. Trust me»

He gave up and started to watch the co-worker “helping” him with the report. Reno took the old files and edited some sentences, while looking at the printed ones to compare. Cloud followed his moves; he was getting bored, but at least he had some minutes of rest. He wouldn't never admit Reno was doing a good work. Yet, at the same time, he felt like it was wrong – he didn't really trust Reno at that point, even though sometimes he would voluntarily give them some advices.

«Cloud, wanna drink some coffee? I'll offer you that» Barret approached him.

Cloud looked at Reno, as if he wanted some kind of approvation. The red haired man nodded, telling him he was going to take care of the report, it would have been a fast process. So the blond got up from his chair, following the older co-worker to the coffee machine.

«The customers today are so mad, damn» Barret sipped his drink, «Did the boss change your department? Or he's just making fun of you as always?»

«What's it to you?» Cloud arched an eyebrow, «Anyway, I just talked to Sephiroth through e-mail, today. Rufus gave me extra work, though»

«You should report it to the preside—oh, yeah. Sorry»

«No problem»

«Why is Reno helping you?»

«He says there's no need to restart the report. He says “it's like copying homework”»

In that same moment, Reno raised a hand turning towards them.

«Speak of the devil...»

Cloud quickly finished his coffee, leaving Barret drinking it alone. He sat on his chair once again, Reno started to show him what he did, while he was making some prints. Cloud tiredly started to read the report, it was exactly like he wrote it but with some differences – _it wouldn't work enough to gain his trust, though_. He thanked the older man, who went back to his workstation.

***

«Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred!»

Zack fell on the floor, tiredly panting after one hundred push-ups. Angeal Hewley, his personal trainer, looked at him from up to down slapping his forehead with his own right hand.

«You should be used to this»

«I know... I'm... just a little tired these days»

«Tired?» the older repeated, helping him to get up, «You don't even work. How do you think Cloud is feeling on working for two people?»

«Cloud has been really overwhelmed lately, and I'm sorry» Zack sighed, «I tried to send my CV to some workplaces, but they didn't want me»

«It's not easy to find a work anyway. C'mon, let's do fifty squats»

The raven haired man shook his head, «Aren't you getting out of hand today?»

«Hey, you asked me to be trained, puppy. Begin!»

Angeal started to do squats with him, then left him proceed alone while he was carefully watching. Zack's breath was short, as he was still tired, but tried to keep it regular and natural, his eyes closed in a moment of great focusing on the exercise. The gym's door opened, few people entered the building and one of them was strangely familiar to him. A young woman with long, waved brown hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, which she then changed with a simple elastic band, as she took off her sweater to start her training. It was definitely her. Aerith Gainsborough, his ex-girlfriend. They broke up some months before he could be fired from the Shinra Company, they agreed on breaking up because they both felt like there wasn't love anymore between them. Yet why was he so surprised to see her?

«Zack!»

He shook his head, as Angeal called him, «Yes?»

«Don't get distracted, you look like a broken puppet. C'mon, faster!»

« _Yessir_!»

On the other hand, Aerith noticed him some minutes after she was already training. They were still friends even if they didn't talk much after their break up, so why was she feeling almost ashamed on thinking to greet him once? Just once, with a wave. It was enough, wasn't it? She tried to wave with a smile, but Zack didn't notice her, he was too focused on his exercise. The woman glanced down, going back to her training.

«Alright! You did it» Angeal smiled, «You can rest a bit»

«Ugh, finally» Zack loosened his muscles, sitting on a bench. His glance directly went to Aerith once again, this time he noticed her greet and waved back at her, smiling. This wasn't enough to him, though. He wanted to know how she had been lately, if she's still busy with her work—if she misses him. Zack shook his head and slightly slapped his cheeks with both hands. What was he thinking? They weren't together anymore. He shouldn't have thought that.

«Hey?»

Well, damn. Zack looked up to notice Aerith was right in front of him, giving him her usual sweet smile he knew very well.

«O—oh, hey»

«You're training a lot, I see» she sat next to him, «I tried to greet you but you didn't notice me the first time»

«Really?» he slightly slapped his forehead, «Sorry...»

«Don't worry, you were with your trainer, after all»

«I didn't know you were coming here»

Aerith chuckled, «Yeah, I come here two times a week. Do you train every day?»

«Basically...» Zack ironically giggled, «Since I've lost my work»

«What, really? That's terrible...»

«Nah, don't worry. I'll find a new work soon»

«Keep it up, then! I'll support you»

«Thank you»

***

Cloud sighed of relief, going out of the elevator. It was six o'clock in the evening, he would have gone home soon. Sephiroth finally had his damned copies of the report, the newer ones of course, the ones Reno edited for him to make the illusion he really wrote them all over again. Some of his co-workers were already going away, he decided to go with them – they also planned to go to a cafe together. They didn't often go to some bar after work, but having a drink or something to eat together was a good thing to do when times were harsh. When Elena went away, Reno and Rude followed them to the cafe, despite the Avalanche crew didn't want them around.

When they all ordered, they had time to chat and talk about their day of work. Harder for someone, lighter for others – especially the Turks little group, except Tseng. He was the leader and basically had to check everything they were doing, especially because Reno and Rude wasted some time together.

«Hey, Cloud» Biggs called him, «Did you really rewrite the reports all over?»

«No, Reno edited some sentences, I still have the old copies, though» Cloud went to open his bag and took the papers, starting to read, «No, wait—»

«What?» Tifa asked.

«...these are the ones Reno did for me» the blond man deeply sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead, «I gave Sephiroth the old ones.»

Reno arched an eyebrow, «This is not like you, yo.»

«What do I do now? If Rufus notices he will fire me»

Tifa took the papers in her hands, «Nah, these were for Sephiroth, right? He doesn't have anything to do with this»

«Well, he's the president, so it's also his business» Cloud crossed his arms up to his chest.

«Dude, why don't you steal the old copies and bring the newer ones to his office while he's not there?» Barret suggested, while they all agreed.

Cloud knew well what he would have risk if he had done that, «I'm not crazy, he is. And I'm already under his sight» he stated.

«That's the only way, Sephiroth won't notice» Wedge tried to reassure him.

«Sephiroth won't notice?» the blond repeated, «I sent him the old files through e-mail at morning, of course he will notice»

«If he notices, you can tell him the truth. Rufus asked you to remake them» Tifa gave him back the papers, which he put inside his bag, «I don't know who's the worst between the two of them»

«Okay, let's bet.» Reno interrupted their conversation, «twenty gil if you can do that»

«No»

«I don't think he can» Jessie admitted, «We know how Sephiroth is»

«Well, at least someone agrees with me»

The red haired man sighed, «So, bet?»

«Bet.»

In that moment, all their orders arrived and started to drink and eat together. In the meantime, Cloud was thinking about how to sneak into Sephiroth's office. He didn't precisely know his schedule, the time he was there or not, but could base off what he remembered. He slightly shook his head in silence; damn, how foolish he could be around his friends. Stealing from an other person's office was wrong, even if it wasn't exactly “stealing”. After Zack had been fired, Sephiroth followed Cloud – additionally, he was one of the younger members of the company, he couldn't avoid extra work.

The time would have been around 8 pm, it was 7:30. Cloud took a deep sigh, he had a half hour to prepare himself to die.

The only thing Cloud would do without thinking about the current situation was watching the sky through the little window the elevator had, he could see how it was going higher and higher to reach the thirty-seventh floor. As he arrived, Sephiroth's office seemed to be open and there wasn't anyone. Suspicious. Sephiroth probably went out for a moment, he would have come back soon.

 _Think fast,_ Cloud said to himself.

It was 8:02 pm, he didn't know if he had enough time to exchange the papers on Sephiroth's desk. Cloud didn't even know where he put them. He opened all the drawers of the desk, full of papers and various folders, some of them visibly belonging to the past years. Not finding what he was looking for, he quickly checked the clock while moving into the desk in which there was the computer and some other papers. Perhaps Cloud's reports were there.

8:16 pm, he tried to speed up on looking for them, even under the table. The reports weren't on the desk, neither inside the drawers. He checked the top of the desk again, carefully and quickly reading every file.

Finally, “Cloud Strife”. At the very end, he had his own reports in his hands. At the same time, he took the newer reports from his bag, exchanging them on the desk. Yes. His mission was accomplished, he could finally go back home and get a rest.

«What are you doing here, Strife?»

 _Fuck_.

«S... Sephiroth. Good evening. I was looking for you, but you we—»

«What are you doing in _my_ desk?»

Sephiroth didn't lose his calm and composure, he approached Cloud and it made him swallow his own saliva in silence. Sephiroth noticed how Cloud still had his hands on the desk, and decided to take advantage of the situation. The older pressed his right hand on the younger's left, his eyes thinned.

«Don't get me wrong, I won't do anything to you.» the silver haired man's tone became even more serious, «Tell me the truth and I'll lighten your punishment»

It was effectively the only solution. Tifa was right, he had to tell him the truth.

«Rufus told me to remake the files from zero, but I've gave you the old ones, so—»

«Wait» Sephiroth interrupted him, «Rufus told me about this. I told him not to worry, I'm taking care of the situation»

«So...?»

Sephiroth thoughtfully hummed, still pressing his hand on the other's. Cloud tried to resist his pain on the back of his hand.

«I need three hundred copies of this file» he took ten sheets of paper, letting Cloud read it a bit, «And you have to rewrite it.»

«...All of this? Three hundred copies?»

«Those are just the first ten pages. You have fifty-six pages to rewrite»

That man was twisted in the head. That wasn't a light punishment, it was going to be an agony.

«You risked, Strife.» Sephiroth told him, finally taking his hand off his, «But I like your courage»

Cloud massaged his left hand with the right, slightly arching an eyebrow. If heard without a context, anyone could say Cloud was really going to steal something from Sephiroth's desk, and perhaps take him as a thief, for his way of speaking. He put too much drama while talking.

«Now go away, and get to work.»

«...Alright.»

Cloud closed his bag, reaching the office's door.

«See you tomorrow»

As Sephiroth greeted him back, Cloud walked away from the office and went to the elevator. He called Tifa right away, she answered a moment after. Considering the noises, she was probably driving and using the radio's audio to communicate.

«So, how did it go?» she asked.

«He caught me» he started to tell, «He even hurt my hand and gave me extra work to do, fifty-six pages to rewrite and three hundred copies to print»

«Oh, poor darling»

«I'll make at least five cups of coffee to keep myself awake this night.»

«Don't push yourself too much, Cloud» Tifa adviced, then paused for a moment before talking, «If you're tired, just rest»

Cloud sighed, «I'll try»

«And if you need some drink, you know you can count on me»

«Um... alright» the blond nodded.

«Well, I'm heading home now, this street can be dangerous at night. Bye!»

«Bye»

The call ended while Cloud went out the elevator, reaching the exit and waiting for his final bus of the day to arrive. Standing in front of the bus stop with the bag heavier than usual was even more tiring than the other days, he was sure of this. He just wanted to go home, have a decent dinner and rest until the next morning, but no one has everything they desire in life after all, especially having Sephiroth as a boss.

“ _You risked, Strife._ ”

His voice still echoed in his mind, as he still felt pain on the left hand. It wasn't red anymore, but if Sephiroth pressed more he was sure it could have been paralized. However, Cloud accepted his fate and was also ready to accept any other incoming. He was used to it.

His thoughts flew away as the bus finally came to take him home. Cloud sat on one of the last seats next to the window, looking outside. Stars were barely visible in the dark sky, because of the other lights around the city, some coming from buildings and some others coming from cars and other means of transport. He sighed, glancing down and trying not to close his eyes. He had to resist. That night was going to be a hard one.

***

«Cloud!»

Zack got up of the couch as he saw his roommate closing the principal door. Cloud glanced at him and greeted by waving his hand, too tired even to talk. He threw his bag on the floor, slowly going to sit on the couch, comfortably resting his back.

«I wanna fucking die» he murmured, staring at the TV screen.

Zack arched an eyebrow, «Man, I know it's hard, but that's part of life» he then widely smiled and quickly went to sit next to him, «Hey, you know who I met today?»

«Aerith?»

The raven haired man jolted, «How did you know?»

«You always have that look when you meet her»

His eyes widened and his brows frowned, while he raised his hands, «I—that's not true!»

«Oh, yes, it is»

«Excuse me?» Zack emphasized his tone, «How am I supposed to look?»

«You said you weren't in love anymore, yet you look like a puppy who see its owner after they come back home» Cloud thoughtfully looked away for a moment, «You do it with me, too»

«Y'all have to stop with this “puppy” thing»

«If you even try to invite Aerith here, don't tell me not to say “I told you”»

The blond man got up from the couch while talking, followed by his bothered roommate. Cloud took his bag and went to his room, Zack put his hands on his own hips, slightly tapping a foot on the floor.

«I won't invite her here» he stated.

«Bet? I've already lost one today, so...»

Zack's eyes thinned and as he saw Cloud's right hand approaching him, he held it back, smirking.

«One hundred gil»

«Eighty»

«Seventy-five»

«Alright»

The raven haired man left the other's hand, chuckling, «I won't lose. I've never lost a bet»

«Oh, is that so?» Cloud slightly smirked, arching an eyebrow, «We'll see»

«Tsk!»

During a moment of silence between them, Zack observed what Cloud was doing. He opened his bag and took some papers from the inside, sitting in front of his desk right after.

«...Do you have to work tonight?»

«Do I really have to answer?»

«N... no»

Cloud let out a sigh, «I'm going to check these out and I'll make some coffee before getting into work»

«Dude, just seeing all these paragraphs makes me want to go vomit» Zack murmured, taking one of the papers.

«Do you understand my pain, now?»

«Yeah...»

Zack left the paper on the desk, going out of Cloud's bedroom a moment after. He walked out as well after some seconds, taking the coffee machine along with his cup and bringing them into his room. That was going to be a _long_ night. Tifa adviced him not to push himself too hard, yet he wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do in that moment.

Cloud stretched his hands before taking the papers and starting to rewrite everything with his keyboard. Still feeling pain on the left hand, his writing was quite slower than usual, but convinced himself to keep typing, between a cup of coffee and another. He was sure he could do it in time. The more his fingers tapped on the keyboard, the more he felt strong during the night – perhaps it was also because of the coffee.

His phone vibrated multiple times, but he never touched it. Zack went to sleep and he could hear his steps going from the living room to his bedroom, and the “click” of the lights turning off.

It was already midnight, Cloud stopped for some seconds to yawn. Right in the moment he turned the coffee machine on for the sixth time, he noticed it was out of capsules. He heavily sighed and turned it off, taking it into the kitchen once again. Without even looking, he knew where he put the capsules – or at least so he thought – and put it inside the machine, then went back into his room to restart writing.

At the seventh cup already, he felt weird. It was like he wasn't able to properly taste that coffee. Also, instead of keeping him awake, it made him feel even weaker. His eyes blurred, his head started to ache. Cloud put a hand on his head, slightly whining, then covered his face with both hands.

 _Should I drink more?_ He asked himself.

Thus he took the eighth cup.

Ninth.

Tenth.

Eleventh...

Just one more, he thought.

It was 01:05 am, Cloud fell from his chair. He slightly coughed, feeling his throat extremely parched. His cheeks colored in pink and felt hotter than before. Slowly getting up of the floor, he stumbled on his bed and gasped. Too many hours of work probably ruined him, but he would have never imagined to end up like this.

Zack slowly opened his eyes, whining a little for the noises he could hear from outside his bedroom. He checked his clock, noticing it was 01:20 am. The loud noises came from the bathroom.

It couldn't have been Cloud. He was working hard on his computer, he wouldn't have never get up to go to the bathroom while working. Or so Zack thought. He decided to go check what was happening, so he got up from bed and went out of his room. Turning his glance to the left, he noticed the bathroom's door open and Cloud heavily panting on the floor.

«Oh, holy sh—Cloud!»

Zack ran to him, the blond was still coughing and covering his mouth.

«What happened? Did you throw up or something?»

«I...»

«Cloud... you don't seem to be okay. I mean,» the raven haired man ironically chuckled, «you don't look okay because of stress the majority of times, but right now... you look really messed up»

«P... please... bring me back to my room»

«Um, alright»

Zack helped him get up and held his shoulders to take him back to his bedroom, during their way, his nose twitched to sniff a particular smell.

«...Did you drink my vodka?»

«N... no. I just... I just drank coffee»

Cloud's little smirk didn't convince Zack, neither did the smell of alchohol. Right after he helped the roommate to lie down on his bed, he went to the kitchen. Ah, the coffee capsules were still there. Cloud probably didn't see them and mistakenly took a small closed cup of vodka. Zack didn't drink much, he just wanted to try a new way to do cocktails or general drinks. As he went back to Cloud's room, he tried to hold back his laugh.

«You drank my vodka»

The blond didn't answer, he started to laugh. At that point, Zack couldn't hold back anymore.

«Seriously though, you kept drinking it even if you already noticed it wasn't coffee, right?»

«I don't know...»

Zack stopped laughing, «Alright, you won't go to work tomorrow»

«No»

«Oh, yes. You can't go like this, if you already feel like shit now, imagine how would you be at work»

«I can't, I have to—»

«Dude, Sephiroth will understand» the man arched an eyebrow, thoughtfully looking away, «Or at least I hope so»

After some seconds of silence, Cloud started to laugh again, covering his eyes with a hand.

«What?»

«You know, um... the bet I told you about... well, I had to exchange some copies from Sephiroth's office but he caught me,» he paused to laugh, «my hand still hurts, I don't know why he did that...»

Zack's eyes widened, «What did he do to you?»

«I don't know... I kinda felt aroused by him though...» the blond laughed once again.

«Oh, God, you really _are_ drunk as fuck» the other man put a hand on his own forehead, «Listen, just sleep now, alright? We'll think about it tomorrow»

Cloud nodded, «Yessir!»

«Alright, um... goodnight, Cloud»

Zack went out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed, walking back to his bedroom. If there was something he had never expect to see, was Cloud being drunk. He wasn't so different to when he was sober, he just laughed for no reason, sometimes. It was weird to see, but at least he knew a new aspect of him. And who knew if he would have been able to remember his night. Zack giggled and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

***

It was 9:00 am, Zack turned off his alarm and slowly got up from his bed, walking out of his room. He checked Cloud's room, noticing he was still sleeping on his bed. Well, thank goodness. Zack had to go to the gym, Angeal didn't want him to be late. Yet, he didn't want to leave Cloud alone at home. He had two options: stay at home or go to the gym with Cloud. The second option was probably the best.

«Hey,» he tried to shake his shoulders a little, «Cloud, hey»

«Mm... no, I don't want to...»

Zack arched an eyebrow, «Wake up, it's nine and thirteen. I have to go out»

«Umm...» Cloud tiredly opened his eyes, «Fuck... why does my head hurt so much...»

«I'll tell you later, but I can't leave you at home alone and you can't go to work like that. So, I decided to take you to the gym with me»

The blond man slightly sighed, «What about the copies Sephiroth gave me...»

«Can we stop talking about it? After what you told me last night... anyway,» Zack shook his head, «you better get up and get dressed to go to the gym»

«This won't resolve anything...» Cloud got up from his bed, approaching his closet, «and... what did I tell you last n—»

«Nothing.»

When Zack went out of the bedroom, Cloud shrugged and opened the closet. His roommate sighed of relief, while drinking a cup of caffellatte for breakfast, with two cookies. Oh, he didn't actually want to know what he said last night – or at least Zack tried to convince himself he didn't want to know. Yet he saw a positive side: Cloud could have said even worse if he kept talking.

He currently seemed to be alright, but still had a strong headache. Zack didn't know for how long he drank, it was night and in the dark he probably didn't see the coffee capsules on the counter – even though he could have at least turn off the lights. He probably didn't think about it.

Zack's phone started vibrating, the screen displayed notifications from both Angeal and Aerith. He shook his head in confusion. Aerith?

“ _Hey!! Are you going to come to the gym today?_ ”

Why did she want to know, though?

“ _Of course! I'll take Cloud with me_ ”

Zack didn't have time to reply to Aerith's next message, since Angeal decided to call him. He hesitated on answering.

«Heeey—»

«I see you're online, where are you?»

The raven haired man laughed, then turned around to speak in a lower voice, «I can explain» he paused, «My roommate, Cloud, didn't feel really well last night, so he isn't at work and I'm waiting for him to come to the gym together»

«Oh, I see» Angeal replied, «But don't make me wait longer!»

«I'm going to get dressed! I'll be quick. Bye!»

When their call ended, Zack took his sports clothes and knocked the bathroom's door.

«Cloud, are you done yet?!»

The blond opened the door, arching an eyebrow, «Did you throw up?»

«No, you did»

«Me? I don't remember»

The door closed again, Zack sat on the couch.

«You'll remember soon, trust me.»

***

Sephiroth double checked his desk once again, it was the third time that morning. One of his documents to consign to Rufus missed from his desk, in its place he found the ones Cloud was exchanging – failing, of course – and his researches had been harder. Well, it wasn't his fault. Cloud opened his drawers and messed up all the papers when he came to his office, not even trying to reorder them. Oh, but he was going to pay. He had to pay.

Sephiroth took an elastic band, tying his long hair in a ponytail; he felt hot, even if summer didn't arrive yet. It was probably the stress. However, that didn't stop him to go to the other building and go to face the Avalanche again. Right after their greetings, he looked around the workstations. The only one empty was Cloud's.

Ah, strange.

He came to steal the copies from his office and he didn't even came to work the next day.

«Where's Strife?» the man then asked.

Jessie shrugged, Biggs and Wedge shook their heads. The “Turks” group didn't know either. Sephiroth looked at Barret and Tifa. Knowing Cloud had a stronger bond with them, they surely knew where he was.

«Dunno» Barret replied.

«He didn't come today and didn't even text us» Tifa stated instead.

«Mm, I see» Sephiroth walked to the elevator, «I'll call him later.» and as it arrived, he went inside. When the elevator's door closed, all of them reunited to talk.

«Do you think he's mad at Cloud for what he did yesterday?» Jessie questioned, «What if he was caught in the office...?»

«Impossible, not Cloud.» Tifa commented, «He hates losing bets... and making mistakes»

Reno chuckled, «So? Did I win?»

«No!» they all exclaimed.

«Hey, calm down... I was just joking»

«Don't you understand? He's risking to lose his work for a stupid bet!» Barret shouted, «If Sephiroth was there it means he's looking for Cloud, he can be fired in any moment!»

Tifa took her phone from the left pocket of her skirt, «I'll try to call him...»

After some minutes of silence, the woman put her phone on the desk, sighing.

«He doesn't pick up»

«What do we do? Should we pretend he's here?» Biggs proposed.

«No, Sephiroth isn't stupid. I wonder what he's doing...» Tifa glanced down, «But anyway, let's get back into work for now.»

***

Zack and Cloud finally reached the gym, meeting with Angeal, who apparently met up with Aerith as well. Zack jolted in surprise, seeing her. Oh, that man had to pay soon or later. Cloud smirked and looked at him. They both remember their bet, no one wanted to lose.

«So, three people today...» Angeal crossed his arms up to his chest, «Alright, if Cloud is really feeling bad he can stop whenever he wants. You two have to work hard, okay?»

Aerith nodded, «Are you sure those trainings are fine for me?»

«Of course, I already taught to some other women. C'mon, let's begin»

They first started with a little run on the treadmill to warm up. Right after that, thirty squats. While Zack was trying not to look at Aerith, Cloud stopped as he heard his phone ringing. Angeal nodded, as if he was telling him to pick up the call. So he took his phone from his bag, noticing Tifa was calling him – and it was at least the fifth time.

«Tifa?»

«Cloud! Why didn't you answer?»

«I was outside... Zack told me not to go to work, so he brought me to the gym he always goes»

There were some seconds of silence between them.

«Why did he tell you not to go to work?»

«Long story... Sephiroth has nothing to do with this, I just woke up with a heavy headache, I don't remember anything of last night. I must've fallen asleep during work»

«Mm... alright, you'll tell me everything later. Can I come over in evening?»

Cloud shrugged, «Yeah, okay»

«Zack!» Angeal's scream made the blond man gasp in surprise.

«Ugh—sorry!»

Tifa had been silent for some seconds again, the same time Cloud was.

«What was that?» she asked.

«Um... I think Zack is going to lose a bet with me, but that's another story»

The woman chuckled, «Alright...? I'll see you later, then. Bye!»

«Bye»

Cloud went back to train with them. They finished after a hour and a half, all of them four going to eat together in a cafe nearby. It was Alejandro's Cottage, a quiet and minimal place in which people went to eat a meal or just spend some time together. Zack and Angeal often went to that cafe together, they became owner's friends.

But a small sense of anxiety couldn't leave Cloud alone, in fact his phone rang again. This time was Sephiroth, and had to get out of the cafe to pick up the call. Other than people chatting and some cars noises he shouldn't have heard any other thing.

«I'm sorry»

«Mm?»

«I couldn't come today,» Cloud explained, «I didn't feel well at night, and I woke up having a headache. I couldn't even finish to rewrite your files»

«According to my memories of yesterday, I don't think I gave you a deadline, Strife.» Sephiroth replied with his usual tone, «Anyway, I didn't call you to talk about the files. I just wanted to know why you didn't come»

Cloud bit his lower lip, holding back on biting some nails from his right hand, «Is that all? For real?» he then asked.

«Yes»

«Mm... alright, thank you»

Deeply in his mind, Cloud knew Sephiroth was planning something behind his back. It wasn't like him to call his dependents to know how they were feeling, or the reasons why they couldn't make it to go to work.

«Anyway,» the man kept talking, «I found both your reports, but I lost something very important, I thought you could've take it without noticing»

Cloud arched an eyebrow, «What are you talking about?»

«It's a document I have to give to Rufus, there should be a deadline written. I always had it on my desk, but I can't find it since yesterday»

«I only took the files you gave me, I'm sure of that»

Sephiroth sighed, «Thank you anyway, bye»

Cloud didn't have time to greet him, Sephiroth had already ended the call before he could try to speak. He went back inside the cafe, sitting next to Zack. They took their orders without Cloud, so he found a cup of chocolate ice cream in front of him.

«So, Aerith, do you work?» Angeal started to ask.

Aerith nodded in response, «I run a flower shop. Actually... Zack helped me opening it when I was about to finish high school»

«Oh, really?»

Zack shyly chuckled, «Yeah... the first times we've been selling flowers together»

Cloud was simply eating his ice cream, watching but not listening to them. He was still thinking about Sephiroth and how he sneaked in his office. His left hand still hurt, not like the previous day, but a little bruise was starting to take form. Maybe he should have worn a glove to protect it. He mentally sighed, thinking of how many pages he still had to rewrite. Then glanced at Zack for a moment, he always found a positive side in everything.

Did that particular event have a positive side, though? Probably.

Sephiroth said he lost an important document he had to give to Rufus, it also had a deadline. Cloud didn't know when his deadline was, but they were somehow even. Rufus already knew for sure what happened the previous day, especially because of the surveillance cameras. They both risked to lose their job.

«Hey, Cloud» Angeal's voice brought him back to reality, «we're going home»

Cloud nodded and got up from the chair, following them. Angeal probably paid for them and he didn't notice. The current situation made him overthink and forget about the world around him for a moment. Both Cloud and Zack greeted Angeal and Aerith, then walked the way home together.

«So, do I really have to tell you what happened last night?»

«Yes»

Zack chuckled, «Alright, but don't get mad at me. You did it all by yourself» he warned, before explaining, «I didn't see what you did, but according to your... let's call it “stomach language” and some traces I found in the kitchen, you mistakenly put vodka in the coffee machine, so you ended up being drunk»

Cloud covered his face with his hands in shame, «This explains a lot of things...»

«At that point, I woke up because I heard some noises coming from the bathroom, it was actually you throwing up.»

«Oh, God…»

«I helped you going back to your room and I put you to bed. And…»

Cloud uncovered his face, «And?»

«Well, we were talking… you know about that thing…»

«Which “ _thing_ ”?»

Zack embarrassingly scratched his head, «Well… you told me you found Sephiroth arousing…»

The blond man’s eyes widened in shock. Did he really say that? Okay, he was drunk, but how could he be so extreme? He shook his head, still not believing it.

«Sorry, what?»

«You said it» Zack self-justified, «And you were drunk. So… you know what they say, if you don’t tell the truth in a sober state, you’ll tell it in a drunke—»

«I hate this excuse. No, I don’t believe it. I can’t believe I said it»

«Cloud. You said it.» the raven haired man remarked, deleting his little smile from his face.

«I was really drunk, then...» Cloud sighed, «How am I going to face Sephiroth tomorrow, without thinking about that?» he massaged his left hand with the right, slightly hissing from the pain, «He must've had fun yesterday...»

Zack looked at him perplexed, «What do you mean? What did he do to you? You said your hand hurts»

«He pressed my hand on the desk, probably to keep me blocked»

«Is that because you find him sexy? Are you a masochist?»

«Oh, please. No.» Cloud rolled his eyes, «He can look like a super handsome model, but I'm not a masochist, absolutely not»

They had some seconds of silence, while reaching their condominium.

«So you admit it»

«Zack, stop.»

During their way to the elevator, they stayed in silence once again, until they entered home. While Cloud locked himself in his room, Zack went to sit on the couch, still tired from the trainings of that day – and, of course, thinking about Aerith. God, why was she so hot with these shorts? He hoped he wasn't drooling during training, even though Angeal shouted at him, so it probably happened already.

«Oh, anyway,» Cloud spoke while walking out his bedroom, «I think you remember our bet»

Zack's eyes thinned, «So you can invite girls, but _I_ can't because the only girl I would invite is Aerith?»

«How do you know Tifa is coming here at evening?»

«I heard your phone call at the gym»

Cloud smirked, while opening the fridge to take a can of cola, «At least I didn't tell her I couldn't love her anymore and fell in love again»

Zack's shocked glance followed him until he went back into his room.

« _Asshole_.»

«Hey, those walls are thin as heck, I heard you!»

***

After some hours, someone rang the bell from outside. Considering it was already 6 pm, Cloud assumed Tifa arrived. He walked to the door, opening it. They both greeted each other, Cloud offered her a drink while chatting together.

«So,» she started, sipping her beer, «what happened?»

Cloud quickly glanced at Zack's bedroom's door, it was closed and he was probably still sleeping, so he shouldn't have heard them.

«I'll tell you, but don't laugh at me»

«Why would I?»

«Well, you'll never know» the blond man sitted in front of the woman, telling her everything. From his sneaking in Sephiroth's office to his drunken state in the middle of the night – of course he didn't miss to tell her he told Zack about how he found Sephiroth arousing. Tifa held back her laughs, remembering Cloud's warning of before.

«Also,» he kept talking, «he apparently lost an important document he had to give to Rufus»

«Oh, that's why he was so strange today» Tifa commented, «He looked... in panic»

«Yeah, but I thought... we're even. We both risk to be kicked out, I double checked my bag and that document is nowhere to be found»

«I think you should talk to him» she then suggested, «Even if he's our senior and superior, he's a human too, he needs to be cared even a little. You know how Rufus can be a horrible person with everybody»

Cloud nodded, «Maybe... I'll think about it.»

«Oh _!_ Anyway» Tifa changed topic, remembering something, «Cid invited us to a new restaurant it's opening nearby, he told me to tell you too. Would you like to come?»

The man thoughtfully hummed before answering, «I don't think I can... I have to finish the work Sephiroth gave me. You can eat your meal for me»

«Alright, then...»

While Cloud and Tifa sipped their beer – and also cheered after a moment – Zack's room's door opened, he went out of it shirtless and with messy hair.

«Cloud, have you seen my b—» the man froze as they both turned towards him, «Um... hi» and waved after some seconds.

Cloud slapped his forehead with his right hand, «No,» he replied, «I haven't seen them»

Tifa let out a whistle from her lips, «You're treating yourself well»

The raven haired man chuckled and pointed at his left biceps, «I know, right?»

«God, please, take me away from here...»

Cloud lied his face on the counter.

***

The next day, Cloud decided to follow Tifa's advice. After his previous – not – bad experience, he finally learned Sephiroth's times schedule and went to his office at the same time he went to sneak in, eight of evening. Obviously, he was there but hesitated on opening the door. His long silver hair was tied in a soft and messy ponytail, his white shirt under the black coat was slightly opened. Tifa was right, he looked in anxiety. Pretty unusual from him.

Additionally, according to Cloud's height, seeing his almost exposed chest wasn't a bad thing at all. Before he could talk, the blond man shook his head. Did he really have to think about this _now_?

Sephiroth remade his ponytail while sighing, probably to keep himself calm.

«What do you want?» he then asked.

«Well, you told me about your documents. Before you can ask me, I'll tell you I don't have them, I checked twice» Cloud raised his hands, self-justifying, «I just wanted to know if you finally found them, you know, since you called me to know why I didn't come to work yesterday...»

«Cloud, I don't think we should talk about it here» Sephiroth tried to keep his cool and moved his glance to point at the cameras.

Cloud followed his glance, noticing two cameras hanging on the walls.

«You're right, I'm sorry»

The silver haired man took his right arm and brought him to an hallway which it apparently had no cameras. Cloud carefully observed Sephiroth's face. Eyes half swollen, dark circles under them. He also seemed to be tired – well, who wouldn't be tired at Shinra? Cloud himself was exhausted.

«I didn't» Sephiroth spoke, «I also checked at home, but I didn't find them»

«I see» the blond man crossed his arms up to his chest, «I guess... we're even?»

«What do you mean?»

«I'm risking to lose my work because I entered your office without your permission, I could really steal something if it wasn't for my problem. Then, you can't find the documents you have to give to Rufus, so you're risking»

Sephiroth listened to him in silence, his glance being grave and his eyebrows slowly frowning as Cloud talked. “We are even”, thus he said. Rufus would have killed him if he wanted. They weren't even, at all. The man approached the younger, who ended up with his back pratically attached to the wall. He fucked everything up and he was going to pay.

«This is not a game.» Sephiroth hissed, «If I don't find my documents before the deadline, I'll be fired. Those things are important to Shinra, he would be able to ruin my life»

«Didn't he do that already...?» Cloud replied, «You basically use us to vent» he jolted as the other man punched the wall, right under his left arm, next to his hand and hip. His left hand which had the bruise slightly jolted in that moment, as if he alarmed himself during the hit. Sephiroth has his glance down, his breath arrived to Cloud's left shoulder, although he had his shirt covering it.

«Shit.» the man cursed, «This is ridiculous»

Cloud felt Sephiroth's left wrist on his right shoulder. He was completely cornered by a mad, highly stressed Sephiroth, he was sure he was going to die or, having some positive suppositions, he would have been hospitalized. The older man sighed, his right hand went on the youngest's left.

«Looks like I've really hurt you» he murmured, «you could've risk again»

«You're too close...» Cloud commented in a low tone.

«So? Are you scared?»

«No, it's just...»

«You seem to be uneasy»

Cloud tried to keep his usual serious attitude. Sephiroth, though, didn't buy it. Their closeness made him feel uncomfortable, his lower lip was continuously being bitten by his teeth and even if lightly, a really small amount of blood was coming out from a little scratch caused by them. Almost intuitively, their distance faded as Sephiroth's lips reached his, tasting his blood. Cloud's eyes widened, his hands went on his chest in only to try and push him away. They both gasped, Sephiroth looked at him while licking his own lips.

«What... are you doing...?» the blond man stuttered.

The other man smirked, «Was it too sudden?»

«Stress is making you do things you wouldn't do»

Sephiroth ignored his comment, «I want to propose you something»

«Like what?»

«I'll help you finish to rewrite the files, if you help me find the documents»

Cloud arched an eyebrow, «Ugh... I imagine there's a condition too, right?»

Sephiroth took his hands off him, walking to his office, «Well, for now.» he replied, «Do you know where I live?»

«To be honest, no»

The silver haired man took a little paper from his left pocket of the coat along with a pen, writing something on it. He then gave it to Cloud, who handed it back to him.

«Wait, couldn't you just take me to your house tomorrow after work?»

«Unfortunately, I'm busy from six to seven-thirty, so you'll have to come after that time»

Cloud sighed, putting the paper inside the right pocket of his trousers, «Alright, then. See you tomorrow»

«Bye»

The blond man walked to the elevator, as the doors closed he covered his face with both his hands. _Damn, damn, damn_. Just by seeing how chaotic was Sephiroth's state made him think he would have been dead, but he found himself being kissed – more like licked – by that man. It was completely unexpectable, bizarre, wrong, yet hot at the same time. It had a salty taste, probably because Cloud was biting his lips and some blood came out, but it was sweet as well, basically bittersweet.

Worries still didn't had a end for him, because he had to go to Sephiroth's place the next day, to help each other. There was probably some condition hidden, Cloud would have guess it because of what happened before. Sephiroth wasn't a sane person—or at least not completely, especially because of Shinra: he had drove him crazy. Who knew if Sephiroth would have done even more than that.

Cloud's way to home was filled with these thoughts, they still didn't abandon him even inside the bus. To distract himself, he started to check the phone, finding few notifications by Zack, Tifa and Yuffie—wait, Yuffie? _Oh_ , it was because of her birthday, it was a week ago. Since when didn't he check the notifications? He first went to reply to Zack.

“ _I'm coming home_ ”

Cloud went to sleep early that night, still with his head full of thoughts. Zack followed him into his room without going in, he just stood in front of his door, trying to guess what happened at work. Before he could think of something that would make sense, someone rang the bell from outside. Weird, they weren't waiting for anybody. Zack walked to the door, opening it and finding Aerith with a bag in her hands.

«Hey, Z—»

The man covered her lips with his hand, taking her inside while closing the door.

«Cloud is sleeping» he then whispered.

«Oh, okay» she replied, showing him the bag, «I've made some cookies, but I thought it isn't really nice to eat them alone... so I thought I could come here to eat with you»

Zack was cold sweating. Cloud could have wake up in any moment, he was a heavy sleeper, but any sudden, loud noise could wake him up – also, he didn't want to lose the bet with him, even though technically she wasn't invited. Yet, he didn't care in that moment. Aerith was there, she wanted to spend some time with him, so why not? They were friends now, just friends.

«That's so sweet of you...» he told her, warmly smiling.

Aerith giggled, «Should we leave some for Cloud too?»

«Um... yeah! He'll eat them for breakfast tomorrow»

The woman already went to take over the kitchen, taking six cookies to put inside a little pack, it was for Cloud. The other six were for Zack, who took one before she could walk to the kitchen. Aerith approached him, satisfied to see his cheeks full.

«Does it taste good?» she asked.

«I love it! You've put a lot of chocolate in them» he answered, chuckling.

«Yeah, I know you like it, so...»

Zack suddenly remembered why he loved her. She was kind, quiet, pretty and could also cook and bake. Like every human, she had some flaws as well, but those flaws made her special anyway. Why would they stop loving each other out of the blue? It was probably just a moment in which they needed a break from work and other assignments, that made their minds go in confusion.

«Zack, are you okay?»

Zack slightly shook his head, «Y... yeah, sorry» he then looked away, «Oh, we can go to sit on the couch—do as if you're home, I don't mind»

Aerith simply nodded, following him to the couch with her cookies. They both stayed in silence, staring at the television which still had a low volume. Zack didn’t say a word, not even a single letter. His left hand directly went on one of the cookies, in order to reach his mouth. Aerith though had other plans. She put her hand on his free one, looking away. He glanced at their hands, swallowing the last piece of the cookie. Fuck that bet. The man held her hand tightly, she returned to look at him with a smile.

«Is it… wrong if I still love you?» he timidly asked.

«No,» she replied, «I actually still love you too»

«That’s a relief… I thought I’d be ridiculous»

«You’re not!»

Aerith put the plate with the cookies on the low table, resting her chin on his left shoulder. Zack sweetly hugged her, while her smaller arms wrapped around his waist. They waited a moment before canceling the distance between their faces, finally kissing each other on the lips. It lasted longer than they expected, but both of them knew how much they had missed it. They stared at each other’s eyes, a sincere and loving glance.

«Do you think… we should do as nothing happened?» Zack questioned, slightly scratching his head.  
Aerith thoughtfully glanced at him, «It’s more like a new beginning for us» she answered.

«Maybe you’re right»

The woman took a quick look at Zack’s bedroom door, «Is it still messy?»

«Probably» he chuckled, «I don’t remember how I left it today»

Aerith got up from the couch, walking to his room. In that same moment, Cloud went out his. Zack jumped in surprise, standing in front of the door.

«Who were you talking to…?» the blond sleepily looked around.

«I—I was just thinking out loud» he nervously giggled, «You know it often happens»

Cloud yawned and looked at him, arching an eyebrow. He actually heard him talking, but since he was still asleep the only things he heard were muffled sounds. As he walked to the bathroom, Zack quickly entered his room and closed the door behind him, noticing Aerith who was curiously looking around his room. While she appeared to be distracted, he kneeled down to look out of the keyhole. Cloud went out the bathroom, he seemed not to notice the cookies laying on the low table, he directly walked to his room. Zack sighed of relief, getting up and jolting as he found Aerith actually staring at him. She giggled, approaching him.

«Were you afraid the cookies would randomly disappear? I closed them well»

He nervously chuckled, «Y–yeah, I know, um…» then rapidly looked at his bed, going to lie down, «Why don’t we relax a bit?»

«Mm… it’s starting to get late, though…» she shyly played with her fingers, «Actually, I’m not _that_ busy tomorrow…» and after making her decision, she lied down on the bed next to him.

Zack peacefully closed his eyes, his fingers went to caress her hair, then her back. After a moment, his mind started to process and wide opened his eyes in shock. What if Aerith would spend her night there? And what would happen if Cloud knew about it? Knowing him, he already knew somehow. Cloud always pretended to be ignorant to some things to test people, especially Zack, who was basically cornered. He told himself before he didn’t care about their bet anymore, then why did he feel so afraid of doing anything?

«Zack…?» Aerith’s voice brought him back to reality.

«Yeah?»  
She didn’t talk, her hands went on his bangs, lifting them from his face. They kissed again, this time without holding back anything. There were only them, anybody else. Zack held her hips tightly, their kiss becoming even deeper, almost desperate, their bodies spoke for themselves. Aerith let out a light moan during their kiss, it drove him crazy and she could feel it, especially because their hips were about to collide into one another, but suddenly stopped. Their lips separated for some seconds, trying to catch their breath.

«Cloud is still sleeping…» Zack murmured.

«Then how do we–?»

«We’ll be quick. Well… not _so_ quick» he paused, giving her a rapid kiss on the lips, «I missed you so much. I need to feel this moment as best as I can»

Aerith’s cheeks slowly became red, she chuckled as her eyes shined, «Stop… don’t make me cry»

He chuckled, «Sorry…»

Cloud woke up in the middle of the night, this time the sounds he was hearing were clearer. Feminine moans, Zack’s groans. The blond man checked the time on his phone, it was 01:07 am. He then sighed and used his pillow to cover his ears, hoping he could sleep.

Obviously, he also heard Zack pronouncing Aerith’s name.

«I knew it…»

“ _Are you still awake? I wanted to tell you I'll take you home with my car. My appointment is deleted, so we'll have a bit more time to work_ ”

Cloud found and listened to the vocal message Sephiroth sent him at 3 am. Damn, what was he doing awake at this hour? Sephiroth was almost becoming his shadow. Everytime he tried to do something, Sephiroth was there, behind him, for whatever he needed.

“ _Did you even sleep?_ ”

As he expected, Sephiroth replied.

“ _Yes, why do you ask?_ ”

Cloud slapped his forehead with a hand, the other still held the phone.

“ _I don't know. It's 3:05 am_ ”

“ _I just woke up, that's all._ ”

That man wasn't normal at all. Cloud decided not to reply anymore, he placed the phone on the nightstand and lied down, closing his eyes. The phone kept vibrating, his eyes slowly opened and his brows frowned. Giving up, he decided to get up of bed and walk out his room, heavily sighing. But before he could step out, the phone vibrated again. God, how much he wished to throw it out of the window, but it was his only phone and had to keep it alive. Best thing to do? Block him.

That was his favorite function, Cloud had a lot of people from Shinra blocked on his phone. He took it in his hands, unlocking it. Contacts, Sephiroth, block user. End. Cloud sighed of relief, yet since he couldn't properly fall asleep, he would rather go to have his breakfast. To Zack's ignorance, Cloud had already noticed the cookies Aerith brought there that night. He also noticed the pack she left in the kitchen – since the ones in the plate on the low table were being eaten by Zack, the white pack was probably for him, so he took it.

Before he could eat them, he prepared himself some coffee. Cloud didn't often eat something along his coffee, but since these cookies were a present by Aerith, he would have at least try them out. Having the company of the typical morning silence, he went to sit in front of the lunchtable, taking a cookie. In the same moment, Zack tiredly went out of his room. Cloud bit his cookie, looking at him.

«Good morning» he simply said.

Zack slowly turned to look at him, «Good morning...»

Cloud took another bite of the cookie, «Have you slept well?»

«Y... yeah. I slept well»

The raven haired man went to open the bathroom's door, Cloud finished to eat his cookie.

«Why don't you ask Aerith?»

Zack stopped in front of the opened door, slowly turning towards Cloud, who was quietly sipping his coffee.

«Did you overhear?»

«No, you both were so loud I didn’t sleep for a hour»

Cloud sighed, Zack approached him for a moment, arching an eyebrow. He checked the clock they had in the kitchen, then looked at him.

«Why are you awake?»

«Sephiroth.»

«Oh...» the raven haired man walked to the bathroom once again, «Good luck, then»

Cloud raised his cup of coffee as if he was cheering, then sipped it. What came to his mind was he didn't actually tell everything about Sephiroth – not that he didn't trust Zack, but to him was an embarrassing thing to tell, especially the moment Sephiroth pratically sucked his lips, it was completely unexpected. The worst thing was Cloud actually liked it, and it made him feel sick. He lied his face on the table, sighing and hoping the evening with Sephiroth in his house wouldn't have been awkward, especially to him since the older man didn't seem to care.

His phone started to ring from his bedroom. He was sure he blocked Sephiroth, it couldn't be him. _Right?_ Cloud got up from his chair, walking to his room. The phone displayed it was actually Tifa who was calling. Why?

«Hello?» he picked up the call.

«Cloud...» Tifa tiredly called him, «Unblock Sephiroth... he called me to tell you that»

«I refuse.»

«Please, he's torturing me... I just want to sleep»

The blond man deeply sighed, «Alright, I'll unblock him. But you owe me a favor»

«Whatever you want, but please unblock him as soon as you can»

As their call ended, Cloud went to unblock Sephiroth, without reading the fourty-two messages he sent to his private chat. The best thing he could do was trying to sleep for at least a hour before his alarm could ring – and mute notifications. So he lied down on his bed, closing his eyes. Finally, a little bit of peace. No screams, noises or phone ringing. There was just him, and him alone. It sounded like a dream to him, even if it was just a hour of sleep.

«You often feel uneasy around me, I see»

Sephiroth crossed his arms up to his chest. It was like he was studying him, with his serious glare. Cloud quickly took a look around. How could Sephiroth live in a house like that? The lights were almost all turned off, his windows closed, some rays of moon infiltrated through them.

«We had some... issues, I'd say» he kept talking, his smoky tone made Cloud swallow, he fortunately didn't seem to notice, «But don't worry. It's normal to have some problems in a workplace»

«...You're right»

Sephiroth approached his right hand to a wisp of Cloud's hair, lifting it from his cheek, without hesitating on running his fingers through his chest. Cloud still had his shirt closed, but he knew it would have last for few seconds before Sephiroth could do his next move – in fact, it happened. While the older went to open the buttons of his shirt, the youngest was already shaking, while laying his right hand on the other man's right shoulder. His eyes widened as Sephiroth started to caress his chest with his own lips.

«Don't worry, it'll be quick»

Cloud woke up all of sudden, gasping and feeling heat all over his body, as he was sweating. The alarm was still ringing, he turned it off after some seconds. Sephiroth started to appear in his dreams as well, that wasn't a good thing. When he got up from bed and walked to the living room, he noticed how Zack and Aerith were still sleeping – even though it was quite normal, since it was six o'clock in the morning. While getting prepared for work, he just hoped the dream wouldn't become real. Sephiroth invited him in his house, but to work. Nothing else. They both were already risking to lose their place, after all. Cloud lived with Zack, who still didn't find another workplace, so didn't gain any money. What if Cloud could have been fired, as well? They also had a rent to pay.

He shook his head, trying not to think about it. He had to keep up, to work even harder than he already did. As he finished to fix his necktie, Cloud took his bag and went out of home. His phone started to vibrate, again. It was Sephiroth's forty-third message. Ignoring all the texts he previously sent, Cloud decided to – finally – reply.

“ _I'm going to take the bus, and I won't read your uncountable messages_ ”

Sephiroth's response arrived after some seconds.

“ _Well, at least you replied_ ”

Cloud sighed. Why was he like that?

***

Cloud looked around the office, some of his co-workers were highly focused on their work – Elena was one of them, even when she had to pause she kept working while eating – and some of them not, they already went to drink coffee as an excuse to do a little break. Tifa didn't seem really active, probably because Sephiroth called her at four in the morning to tell Cloud to unblock him.

She didn't know anything about their meeting, since he didn't know if he should have told her or not – the main reason was because she was an old flirt, so he thought the woman could be bothered. Yet he told her about his drunken state, so it was worth a try. He knew he could trust her, after all. Cloud slightly moved his chair, so he would have been able to face Tifa, who turned to him as he called her name.

«What?» she murmured.

Cloud made a signal with his hand, telling her to come at him. She got up from her chair, reaching him.

«What's wrong?» she repeated.

«Do you remember when I told you I had to meet Sephiroth yesterday?»

Tifa nodded.

«Well, I—»

«What are you two doing?»

They both recognized the man's voice. It was Tseng, who was checking on them since Tifa walked to Cloud.

«You know you have to work individually» he remarked.

«Oh, yeah... sure» she muttered, «I'll return to my place»

Tseng's eyes thinned, following Tifa with his glance. Cloud slightly sighed and went back to work as Tseng walked away. He thought he would have talked about it later, they still had some time during their pause. After two hours, they finally reunited. Cloud offered Tifa some coffee, since the last time she had to.

«So, what did you have to tell me about _him_?»

Cloud stayed in silence for some seconds before speaking.

«Well, I simply went to talk with him. We kinda had a moment, and he kissed me»

Tifa tried hard on not choking on her coffee. As she swallowed, she chuckled and put the cup on the counter.

«What? Really?»

«I swear, I didn't think he could be that horny»

Tifa laughed, «Everyone has a secret side, after all. You once w—»

«No, don't say it» he barked, pointing a finger at her.

«Alright... I won't» she stopped laughing, «You already know»

Cloud sipped his coffee, «I have to go to his place tonight. He's still looking for that document he lost»

«I would be scared if I were you... I mean, he kissed you without your consent, didn't he?»

«Oh, I even liked it. That bastard...»

The blond man finished his coffee and placed the cup on the counter, «This time I won't fail. I won't let him kiss or do anything else to me»

«Go, show him who's the boss» the woman encouraged him. Cloud arched an eyebrow to her statement, and slightly giggled.

«Alright, let's get back to work...»

***

Aerith opened her eyes, finding herself buried in Zack's chest, his broad arms keeping her tight. Only after some seconds she remembered to be clothless, but she didn’t want to disturb Zack’s sleep too much, so she stayed still and just looked for a phone; it didn’t matter if it was hers or his. Glancing at her clothes on the floor, she noticed her phone was next to her skirt, then looked at the nightstand, noticing Zack’s phone was still there. The woman took it in her hand, checking the time: it was eight, his alarm would have rang at nine, it also had a note saying “RUN and meet with Angeal!!”. Aerith giggled, and jolted as she noticed Zack moving.

«Hey?»  
He slowly opened his eyes, whining a little.

«What time is it…?»

«It’s eight, we should get up»

Zack tiredly huffed, «I don’t wanna…»

«We have to meet with Angeal at the gym» Aerith chuckled, pinching his cheeks softly, «Don’t get distracted today~»

«I can’t, when I have a beautiful girl next to me»

«Oh, stop!» she left his cheeks and crossed her arms, laughing with him. When Zack stopped, he looked at their clothes thrown in different parts of the room, sitting on the bed.

«We quite had fun tonight, hadn’t we?» he joked.

«I hope we didn’t disturb Cloud…» she murmured, taking her elastic bands from the floor.

«Actually… he recalled me. But he was mad because of Sephiroth mainly…»

Aerith tied her hair in a ponytail, arching an eyebrow, «What did Sephiroth do this time?»

«Oh, you know he’s crazy» Zack answered, gesticulating with his right hand next to his head, «He probably called Cloud in the middle of the night»

«Oh, I’m sorry for him…»

Zack froze for a moment, staring at Aerith, who got up of the bed to wear her white underwear. She also took her skirt and the phone, before turning towards him, perplexed.

«Are you okay?»

He shook his head, «Um… yeah, um, can I help you braid your hair?»

She sweetly smiled, sitting on the bed, «Of course, thank you»

***

«I can help you on pretending we’re still together, if you don’t want to give him bizarre ideas»

«I don’t think he’d care, anyway»

Tifa accompanied Cloud to the other building, he stared at her like he needed some kind of approval to go. They had been together for awhile, then Cloud himself left her because of his stress, he thought to be a burden to her. Even though Tifa had told him so many times she would have supported him always, he still had a feeling she could be mad at him – which it wasn't true. The woman didn't exactly know what Cloud had to do with Sephiroth, she knew the blond man had a subspecies of crush on him. Probably just because of his appearance, it was understandable, because his personality was too much to handle. Someone could see him quiet, calm and smart once and think “wow, this is a really reliable guy, a highly professional worker”, that might have been true, but when he snapped no one could easily stop him.

When they reached the elevator, Tifa greeted him wishing him good luck. Cloud thanked her, yet he didn't feel much comfortable. The elevator brought him up to Sephiroth's office floor, he was already getting out of there to reach Cloud. They didn't talk until they walked to the older's car. Of course it was white, as if Cloud didn't have enough of being around the offices having white fornitures and walls like an Apple shop. But it wasn't the proper time to think about the big munched apple, they had work to do.

Sephiroth turned on his car as Cloud went to sit next to him, and started driving to his house. It wasn't so far from the Shinra buildings, since his flat was in one of the skyscrapers near them. Cloud started to have some suspects as “what if Rufus Shinra gave him a house?”.

«I know what you're thinkng» Sephiroth spoke, «No, I'm not rich. My mother helped me»

The blond man glanced down. So his thoughts were completely wrong – well, he was glad from one side.

«Oh... I see» he murmured, before rapidly turning towards Sephiroth, who opened the car's door next to him to go out.

«We're here» the man announced.

Cloud nodded and went out the car as well, following him into the building. Sephiroth lived in the seventh floor, so they didn't have to spend much time in the elevator. As they arrived to the apartment, Cloud was surprised to see how organized it was, especially the part in which he kept his documents. The house also had libraries full of books and, still with the blond man's surprise, games. In fact, Sephiroth had some consoles on the television stand. How could he have time to play when he was busy the majority of times? Cloud himself interrupted his game sessions with Zack and his other friends. While Sephiroth took off his coat and necktie, he looked around.

«Nice house» he decided to comment.

«Thanks» Sephiroth said from the kitchen, «Would you like something to drink, before we get to work?»

«No, I'm not thirsty, for now. Thanks»

While he was still in the kitchen, Cloud took some liberty on sitting on the couch and opened his bag, taking his laptop and the documents out of it. Sephiroth gave him a signal to follow him, Cloud did as he told and they both went to his bedroom. It was organized like the rest of his house, but it seemed to be off – not because it was accurately kept in order, but some things were put as if he placed them in hurry.

The man chuckled, «Sorry for the disorder, I didn't have time to organize it properly»

Disorder, ah. Cloud didn't care much of the things out of place, it was enough to remember his own room. But their rooms weren't meant to be compared to each other, at all.

«Don't worry»

«So,» Sephiroth began, «I told you I always kept these documents on my desk, in my office. I didn't find them. I asked you if you had them, you said no. So I checked the whole house, I didn't find them» he looked around his room while still talking.

Cloud arched an eyebrow, «What if you didn't check well?»

In that moment, it was like he spoke for Sephiroth's own anxiety.

«No, that's impossible, I checked everywhere»

«Are you sure?» Cloud approached one of his shelves, «You don't mind if I take those papers, don't you?»

«It's okay, unless you put everything in its place later»

The blond man rolled his eyes, checking the big pile of papers. For a moment, he thought these documents were all the same to him, then remembered the document Sephiroth was looking for actually had a deadline written somewhere. It didn't seem to be there, until he saw a different paper before the last page.

«Is it this one?» he asked, showing it to the older.

«No, this is from last year. Actually, all of those files are from last year»

«Great, where are your other files?»

Sephiroth kneeled down to open the drawers of his desk, Cloud helped him on checking them. Every sheet of paper was organized according to its date and lenght, he had never saw something like that, yet it satisfied him.

«Does Rufus often give you work to do?» he then questioned.

«Only when it's necessary» the silver haired man answered, «The one we're looking for it's for my promotion. I remember the deadline, so I'm lucky he didn't ask me earlier, but if I don't find it in time...»

«Why didn't you tell me?» Cloud opened another drawer, «Give me the deadline»

Sephiroth approached him, telling the date. The blond quickly ran his fingers through the papers, reading all the dates written and whispering them to himself to keep the count, while the older stared at him. He stopped after some seconds, taking a paper from the pile.

«This one?»

Sephiroth's eyes widened, «Holy... fuck» he took the paper, «Sorry»

Cloud arched an eyebrow, «No... problem?»

The silver haired man closed the drawer and placed the document on the desk, slightly coughing, «Alright, now I can help you with those files» he then exhorted, walking away of his bedroom.

Cloud froze for some seconds, still kneeled down on the floor, staring at the door's room. He wanted to insult him, but it wasn't the right time. Sephiroth called him from afar, so he got up and reached him in the living room, where he left his laptop.

«You wrote ten pages out of fifty-six»

Cloud arched an eyebrow, tilting his head, «Did I?»

«Don't you remember, were you drunk or something?»

«No—» the younger man froze in his own feet, «No, I wasn't. Absolutely.» then sitted next to him on the couch, «I usually work at night, so...»

«Ah, so that's why you're always tired»

«As if that makes any differences anyway...»

Sephiroth handed him the files, Cloud took it in his hands starting to slowly read them for him, while he began typing on the keyboard. Ten pages later, Cloud wrote and Sephiroth read for him, they pratically gave turns to each other. Nearly fourty-eight pages completed, the blond man drowsily yawned, lying his head on the other man's right shoulder. It was almost midnight, even though they had been fast, the tiredness couldn't be ignored, they also forgot to have dinner. Abruptly, Cloud fell asleep for a moment, Sephiroth had to wake him up to finish their work.

«Consider this as a payback» he concurred.

The blond man nodded, «Okay»

Sephiroth had some seconds of silence before talking, «We worked well together, didn't we?» he then got up from the couch, «Now we seriously have to eat something. I didn't go shopping today, I only have instant ramen»

Cloud shrugged, «Sounds good to me»

Sephiroth took an elastic band from the left pocket of his trousers, keeping it with his lips while taking his hair up with his hands, then tied them. He then went to open one of the shelves, taking two instant ramen cups and a kettle from it. Cloud got up after some seconds, walking to the kitchen. Wow, Sephiroth used his precision even when it came to food, he made sure the water was properly hot before pouring it into the ramens' cups. Essentially, there wasn't a lot to do with these. Sephiroth gave him one cup, while he took the other. They started to eat after three minutes after the noodles' cooking.

«What are you going to do? It's late» Sephiroth told him.

Cloud thoughtufully hummed in reply. A moment after, they both heard a bizarre noise coming from outside. It sounded like a thunder, for sure. Great, it also started to rain.

«Your house is too far for this weather» the silver haired man commented, «You should stay here»

«I don't have any choice, after all»

The blond man walked to the living room, taking off his jacket and necktie, he placed both of them on the couch as Sephiroth did before. He sat there once again, checking his laptop and the files. They really did a good work. And saved each other's butt, also.

«Where will you sleep?» the man asked him.

«The couch is fine»

Sephiroth slightly sighed, sitting next to him.

«Sometimes I can't understand you»

«Likewise»

«I must've made Tifa jealous, I imagine»

«She's not my girlfriend. Is it a news, to you?»

The man nodded, «At first I thought you were friends. You know, that kind of friends with benefits» he confessed, «Then I learned you were actually together»

«Why are you talking about her, now?»

Sephiroth slightly sighed, «You were with her, today. Well, as always» he glanced at him, «We have something else to finish, haven't we?»

Cloud didn't talk.

«I just wanted to lick away your blood at first. But I strangely thought about it all day...»

Oh, God. No. Not again. Cloud wasn't ready to see his dream become reality.

«Well, I don't think it's easy not to think about it»

Sephiroth took Cloud's left hand, the same he had pressed on his office's desk. It still had a little bruise, but the man could bear with it enough – anything was accepted, but not death. The silver haired man gave soft, light kisses to the bruise, making the younger slightly jolt, not expecting it. Sephiroth's free hand went to slowly unbutton his shirt, Cloud didn't do anything to stop him, principally because he didn't know what to do. He still had that strange feeling, he didn't want him to do anything, but at the same time he would have left him be. As it happened in his dream, Sephiroth didn't hesitate on fully opening his shirt to kiss his chest. With his right hand held the other man's waist tightly, to help himself approach his body more; his left hand went to softly caress it, then slowly drew circles around the blond's right nipple with his finger repeatedly. Cloud bit his lower lip, trying hard not to gasp.

«I was expecting you'd push me away like yesterday» Sephiroth murmured, «I should have waited more, then»

«Is... that why you asked me if you made Tifa jealous...?» Cloud tried to ask without panting, failing at the end.

The other man smirked, «I like risking. Don't you think it's exciting?»

At this question, Cloud had few time to think. Was that the reason why Aerith was at his place? Did Zack invite her by purpose, because he wanted to risk? No, it was probably another reason for them. Zack didn't seem to care about their previous bet, he just wanted to see Aerith, maybe to clarify with her even. Only after that it happened, it was probably a confirm for both of them. Sephiroth loved to risk, while Cloud was confused, it could explain his weird thoughts about him. To be fair, there was a sexual tension between them, they had to realize it sooner or later.

«I don't know» Cloud finally answered, «Tifa and I never “risked”, I guess»

«Well, you can have a taste of risk, tonight» Sephiroth purred, his left hand approached the other man's trousers, unzipping them. His fingers gently wrapped his – already – hard cock and pressed the tip with his thumb with round movements. As Cloud couldn't hold back his moans anymore, Sephiroth kissed him in the lips. His moans became muffled until he went to untie his long hair, which fell on his body as well. Their tongues met during their kiss, Sephiroth slowly moved his hand up and down, it definitely made the blond man lose lucidity. Cloud took both his cheeks with his hands, in a more desperate kiss. While he was distracted, Sephiroth had to take his hands off Cloud's cock to unzip his own pants, showing his.

«Would you like to start?» he proposed, «Or... do you want _me_ to start?»

«Do it...» Cloud gasped, leaving the older's face.

«Oh? I've never seen you lose your composure. What a pleasing revelation...»

Sephiroth directly went to drag down Cloud's trousers and spread his thighs to finally insert his cock inside him. The silver haired man held his waist again, noticing how stern it became when he started pulling him. He proceeded cautiously at first, but hearing Cloud's moans made him increase speed and strength.

«You're... so tight...» he whispered, biting his lips.

During his pulls, Cloud held his back tightly. Sephiroth felt how his grip was firm, his hair kept under the younger's fingers, it made him groan near his ear. He took the blond's penis in his hand once again, feeling how he was about to reach the climax soon, as well as him.

«D... damn it...» Cloud hissed, his back curved ahead approaching Sephiroth's chest, while he lied his chin on the older's left shoulder.

After few seconds, they reached the climax together. Cloud's cum had spread both in his own stomach and Sephiroth's, while he could feel the other's inside him. The blond then rested his back on the couch, gasping. Sephiroth took his cock off him, still panting.

«I...» Cloud tried to talk, but his breath was short.

«I know you were waiting for this,» Sephiroth sighed of relief, «was it good?»

The blond man slowly nodded, while he caressed his right cheek.

«We should rest, now. I'll give you some of my clothes»

«Yeah, thank you...»

Zack wasn't so lucky. Aerith went home when they were at the gym, so she didn't spend much time with him that day. He also gave up on trying to call Cloud, he didn't pick up any of his calls. Tifa told him he didn't pick up her calls either, it made him worry. There was a thunderstorm outside, who knew where he was and if he was sleeping or not. But Tifa also told Cloud was actually at Sephiroth's house. Could it be the reason why he didn't come back home yet? In either way, he just hoped his roommate could reply to his messages and calls. His phone rang again, this time was Aerith.

«Aerith? Did he answer?» he asked right away.

«No...» the woman sighed, «I thought maybe we shouldn't worry much, he's going to be fine, I'm sure of that»

«You're right, but the few time I spent with Sephiroth myself made me shiver...»

Aerith chuckled, «He'll come back after the thunderstorm, don't worry. I also can come over tomorrow»

«Sweet! Will you come after gym?»

«I don't know, I'll see. I'm going to sleep now, bye! I love you!»

«I love you too!»

As the call ended, Zack sighed. It was 2 am, he wasn't used to stay at home alone for too long, it made him feel lonely. He lied down on the couch, watching TV until his eyes were about to close. After some minutes, his phone vibrated. Finally, it was Cloud.

“ _I'm at Sephiroth's apartment_ ”

Zack quickly typed on the phone, “ _Why didn't you tell me?! I was worried as fuck!_ ”

“ _I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?_ ”

“ _Alright. I think I can sleep now that I know you're alive..._ ”

Zack sighed of relief, walking to his bedroom. He could finally sleep like a baby, without worrying about anything. His eyes closed, falling asleep in few time.

«So? What are we now?»

Sephiroth's question made Cloud think. For him was just a one night stand, but what was it to Sephiroth? They had some embarrasing moments in Shinra through the years, excluding when the older had fun giving him even more work.

Although, they worked together that evening. Cloud found Sephiroth's important documents, while the latter helped him on finish to write the damned file with fifty-six pages and hundreds of copies to make. They probably had something, they felt how strong their teamwork was. Even though their feeling could have been wrong when speaking about work and ranks, they didn't care. They could do everything they wanted outside of work.

It was 6 pm, they were on Sephiroth's car, reaching Cloud's house.

«Well, we can drink coffee together during breaks» the blond suggested.

«Mm... fair enough» the silver haired man nodded, «If you want me to suck that body of yours, you can always call me»

Cloud stayed in silence for some seconds.

«I'll think about it»

Zack opened the principal door, hugging Cloud as he saw him.

«I missed you so much!» he exclaimed.

The blond man smirked, hugging him back, «C'mon, let's make our dinner»

When their hug loosened, Cloud entered home and took the wallet from his bag, taking seventy-five gil, to hand them to Zack. The raven haired man tilted his head, perplexed, then took the money.

«Why?»

«We can say goodbye to our bet. Or at least, to _this_ bet»

Zack arched an eyebrow, «Ah, really?»

«You can keep them»

The man widely smiled, «Thank you!»

“ _I think I forgot to write the last page_ ”

“ _It doesn't matter now, Seph. I just want to rest_ ”

“ _Well, then. Goodnight, sunshine_ ”

“ _Goodnight_ ”

“ _Wait, where did that name come from?_ ”

[end?]


End file.
